


Time to breathe

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [41]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: After a tough Test series, Tim and Steve get to spend some time in the Big Bash hub.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa, Pat Cummins/Mitch Marsh, Tim Paine/Steve Smith, Will Pucovski/Cam Green, mentions of
Series: Cricverse [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Time to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Melbourne, January 2021
> 
> *  
> For the lovely @Unofficial Slytherin! I hope you enjoy it lovely :) xx

After possibly the worst sleep either of them had had in ages, it was finally time to get up and pack for their trip to Melbourne. Tim had a Hurricanes contract this season - there were only a couple of games left, and their team seemed quite settled as it was, but he was happy to be heading into the more relaxed tournament environment anyway.

Steve wasn’t signed this season - but he was coming along, anyway. He had been referring to their BBL trip as a ‘holiday’ for weeks, and it had warmed Tim’s heart.

Their exit meetings were pretty short - both Tim and Steve had already been feeling the weight of every little mistake they had made that summer. The coaching and selection staff didn’t need to rub things in.

But as soon as the meetings were done, all of the boys heading to Melbourne were waiting for a minibus to the airport.

Will was looking a bit lost without a two metre all rounder beside him, so Tim pecked Steve’s cheek and headed to speak to him.

“You alright, mate?” Tim asked gently.

Will put on a smile, though he looked exhausted. “Yeah, not bad. We had a nice morning. Tough to say goodbye, knowing he has two weeks of isolation coming up,” he admitted.

Tim deflated. He’d definitely check in on Cam, these next two weeks.

“I know what you mean,” Tim replied. “You heading home?”

“Yeah,” Will replied. “I’ve missed my mum’s cooking.”

Tim smiled, at that, wrapping Will up in a hug, being careful of his shoulder. “Text us if you need anything, alright?”

Will smiled, touched. “Thanks, Timmy. Hope you guys enjoy being in the best city in the world,” he added, teasing.

Tim rolled his eyes, but he grinned. “Thanks, mate. We’re lucky to be going together.”  
  
Something crossed Will’s face, but it was gone before Tim could read it. Their minibus came, so Tim clapped Will’s back. He noticed that the CA hoodie that Will was wearing was far too big for him, and when Tim looked at the sleeve, the initials _CG_ were embroidered there. 

Tim boarded the bus and sat beside his fiancé. Steve curled into him straight away, dropping his head to Tim’s shoulder. Tim ran a hand through his hair - it had gotten so long, this summer - and kissed his forehead.

“Do you think we can sleep on the plane?” Steve asked softly.

“If you can, of course,” Tim replied.

Steve tucked an arm around Tim’s waist, settling in for the bus ride.

*

When they arrived at the hotel in Melbourne, most of the Big Bash teams were out for the day. The Hurricanes’ floor was quiet, because they were training at the Vics’ facility in St Kilda, today.

It was a bit of an effort to drag Tim’s kit inside, along with all of their luggage, but when the door shut, they were finally alone.

“Just you and me, bub,” Tim said gently, pecking Steve’s temple.

Steve squeezed his hand. “Want a shower? I feel yuck after the flight,” he replied.

Tim thought that was a great idea, and he unzipped a suitcase to look for their bathroom bags.

They shared a slow afternoon, enjoying just being together without the pressures of a Test series on their shoulders.

They spent a little while unpacking, and afterwards, Steve hooked his head over Tim’s shoulder, kissing his neck.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Steve suggested.

Tim tilted his head to give Steve’s lips more access to his neck. “Sure,” he agreed, squeezing Steve’s hip.

They ended up walking to Flinders Street Station and back, along the river. Steve’s hand was in Tim’s, and they talked about everything and nothing, trying to let go of the rollercoaster few weeks they’d had. There had been so many articles written about both of them - moreso Tim, after the last two Tests - and it was very difficult to block them all out.

Especially since they couldn’t even watch the evening news without hearing about how Tim’s job was on the line.

So they walked, and walked. There were people on party boats, on the river, day drinking and enjoying the sunshine, and Steve pointed one group out - they were quite young, but one man had obviously fallen asleep, face down, and was clearly already visibly sunburnt.

“Did Pat tell you about the time he fell asleep on Mitch’s boat?” Steve asked.

Tim looked at Steve, intrigued. “No? What happened?”

“Pat fell asleep on Mitch’s boat,” Steve repeated, tongue between his teeth.

Tim rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him.

Steve did continue, though. “It was one of the first times Mitch took him out on the water. It was like, forty degrees, but somehow Pat managed to fall asleep on a towel.”

Tim chuckled. “Did he get burnt to a crisp?”

“Nah, Mitch risked crashing the boat to slather him in sunscreen,” Steve explained.

Tim shook his head fondly. Mitch loved that boat a whole lot, so that said even more about how much he loved Pat.

“That’s romance,” Tim declared, making Steve laugh.

They enjoyed the time just to be alone, together, and by the time they got back to the hotel, they were quite warm.

“Wanna go for a swim?” Tim asked.

Steve’s eyes lit up, as a resounding yes.

They got ready pretty quickly, and soon, they were heading to the hotel pool. They had hoped it wouldn’t be busy - the hotel was booked out with Big Bash teams and staff.

When they got there, Tim saw two familiar faces who he hadn’t seen since Pat and Mitch’s wedding - Adam and Marcus. They were at the far end of the pool, play wrestling in the water.

Marcus looked up when Tim arrived, though.

“Timmy!” Marcus grinned, gently lowering Adam to his feet from where he had been thrown over Marcus’ shoulder, wading to the edge of the pool to give Tim a wet hug. “You’re here!”

“I’m here,” Tim smiled, heart warm. “It’s been forever! I missed you guys.”

By now, Steve and Adam had caught up with them, and there was a flurry of greetings.

“How are you guys feeling for your game tonight?” Steve asked, walking down the pool stairs to get into the water without even adjusting to the temperature.

“Good,” Adam replied. “Need a winning run to make sure we get into the finals.”

Marcus nodded, running a hand through Adam’s hair.

Steve held out a hand to Tim, encouraging him into the pool, and Adam turned to Marcus.

“Race?” Adam asked.

Marcus grinned, splashing Adam playfully as they set off for a race.

Tim took the opportunity to properly get in, grimacing as the cool water soaked through his swim shorts.

“It’s cold!” Tim whined.

Steve rolled his eyes fondly. “It’s refreshing, Timmy,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist. “But I’ll keep you warm.”

Tim melted, pecking Steve’s lips. “You’re cute, bub.”

There was a bit of a commotion at the other end of the pool - Marcus was playfully accusing Adam of cheating during their race.

Steve looked back at Tim. “I love you,” he said, leaning in for another kiss.

Tim melted, wrapping his arms around Steve’s lean middle.

“Oi, we’re here to swim, not to make out,” Marcus called across the pool, his loud voice echoing off the tiles.

Tim didn’t let go of Steve, but he did put a little bit of space between their faces. “We aren’t making out, mate. But we could if you’d like us to,” he teased.

Marcus rolled his eyes, faking a retch. “Please. It’s bad enough Maxi and Aaron are both around, and they don’t even kiss in public.”

“It’s more like Maxi hangs off Aaron and tries to make him smile,” Adam mused.

Tim chuckled. It was so nice to be among friends they hadn’t seen for a while.

*

There was a Hurricanes team dinner that night, to welcome the boys returning from the Test team.

“I can just go out with Patty, it’s okay,” Steve suggested, watching Tim pick a shirt out of thehotel wardrobe.

Tim frowned. “Baby, you’re invited,” he replied. “Patty’s an honorary member of the Scorchers for the back end of the season, and it’s the exact same for you,” Tim assured.

Tim reached for his buttons, to begin doing his shirt up, but Steve stood up and fussed over him, doing it himself.

“So long as you’re sure,” Steve replied, fastening the buttons.

“I am,” Tim said, giving Steve a kiss.

They headed to dinner shortly after, hand in hand. The Hurricanes were heading to the restaurant on the corner of the hotel’s block, so it was a quick walk.

There was a flurry of greetings - Tim hadn’t seen most of these boys since the Shield hub, at the very beginning of the season, and Steve hadn’t seen most of them since Pat and Mitch’s wedding, nine months ago.

When they sat down, Tim was next to Pete Handscomb.

“Your hair!” Tim marvelled. “You look so different.”

“I love it,” Steve agreed with a smile.

Pete ducked his head, pleased. “It’s nice to see you guys!”

Pete asked about their wedding preparation, and the dinner passed in enthusiastic chatter.

Tim had finished most of his pasta dish when he nudged Steve’s side gently. “Wanna swap?”

Steve smiled warmly, nodding.

*

Later that night, Tim made a hot chocolate for each of them, and they sat in bed sipping them. Steve had one of his ankles hooked over Tim’s, grounded by his touch.

“It feels different, being here,” Steve said, into his milk.

Tim met his eyes, over his own mug. “Good different?”

Steve nodded. “Less intense. I love any time we get to spend together, but the last few weeks…” Steve trailed off.

Tim understood, nodding, reaching out to run a soothing hand back through Steve’s hair.

“I feel like we’re on holidays, now. Just you and me,” Steve added.

“Just you, me, and about forty five other boys,” Tim teased.

Steve laughed warmly, sipping his hot chocolate. “Exactly. But here… you’re not under the microscope, as much,” he added softly.

Tim nodded, swallowing. He’d had the same relieved thought already, today.

“Plus, I can’t wait to see you in those tiny ‘Canes training shorts,” Steve finished, grinning smugly.

Tim’s heart warmed, at that. “Maybe I should ask for a small, just for you,” he teased, sipping from his mug.

“Now that is a _great_ idea,” Steve agreed, smiling cheekily.

Tim reached out to place his mug on the bedside table beside him, shifting across the bed so that he could kiss Steve. Steve got the hint, and he put his own mug on his side table, turning back to face Tim.

Tim kissed him chastely, a hand on Steve’s cheek. “I love you, sweetheart. Thank you for coming here with me,” he murmured against Steve’s lips.

Steve smiled, bunching his hand in the back of Tim’s t-shirt, leaning in to kiss him again.

“I’d go with you anywhere,” Steve replied. “The UK tour and IPL were long enough without you for a lifetime. Never again, if we can avoid it.”

Tim melted, his lips melting under Steve’s, allowing their tongues to meet. Their kiss tasted like hot chocolate and home, and Tim was so grateful to be here, together.

Tim couldn’t have even imagined being here for the end of the Big Bash season, without him.


End file.
